


A Clue: Yes

by LaCorelli



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Guy is slightly more honest, Marian goes through with the Wedding, Return of the King/A Clue: No episode AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCorelli/pseuds/LaCorelli
Summary: Events take a different path when Marian's injuries from "Return of the King" delay the wedding and Guy comes clean about the Sheriff's deception about King Richard's return. Can the two of them manage to come to a better understanding before attempting another wedding?
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Marian of Knighton
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1: Trap Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published on Fanfiction.net in February of 2014, and I got a bad case of system shock in some of the reactions to the tale; though I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised as it was my first non-canon pairing, or rather not primary canon pairing, and my first time writing a villain ship. Though to be honest, I was shocked by how quickly I jumped off the Robin/Marian ship when I started watching the series, and that was actually before I jumped onto the Guy/Marian ship. And full disclosure, I still have not watched any episodes past "Treasure of the Nation"; I just didn't have the heart for it. 
> 
> In any event, watching the end of season 1, the one thing that bugged me the most was (other than the ridiculously anachronistic modern clothes) was the idea that Marian, a day after she almost died after being stabbed, was even capable of standing up for her wedding, much less punching out Gisborne and making a run for it. And thus this story was born. A plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone no matter how many other stories were supposed to take precedence over it. 
> 
> And fair warning, here be Guy/Marian shipping and no real Robin/Marian shipping, but hopefully not too much Robin bashing. I did try to keep them reasonably in character while still changing the plot's outcome. I'm not sure that I really succeeded, which is one of the reasons why I've delayed bringing this over here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: Guy's thoughts about the causes of Marian's injuries in this chapter are merely his own speculations, as events in the story have followed the series up until the time Guy went to see Marian.

_"You lied to me! What else did you lie about?" Marian cried._

_Guy's explanations blurred into nothing as she shifted her wedding ring to her right hand and punched him hard before running from the church where Robin was waiting to carry her off to Nottingham..._

Then something woke her. There was pain and... voices nearby. Then she could hear the sounds of people... moving; it sounded like they were going out the window. Then there was silence for she knew not how long before she could hear voices again, this time from the door of her room.

Through her stupor, Marian could hardly make out what was being said, though the words "not really King Richard" and "how did this happen?" drifted over the air. It took her a moment to realize that it was her father and Guy speaking There was a lingering memory of the dream; it had felt so real, yet at the moment, she knew she could barely move much less run. Dear God, how was she supposed to explain her injuries to Guy? How was her father explaining it?

She tried opening her eyes; the light was painful to her, so she closed them again. At least she could understand the conversation. Guy's voice was the first she heard.

"Are you sure it couldn't have been Hood?" he asked. "If she was in the forest alone..."

"We don't really know what happened, but we think it was just an accident with her horse, and she was gashed by something when she fell. I've told her time and again it's not a good idea to ride while distracted, but she was anxious about the wedding," her father said, then quickly added. "Just the usual bridal nerves."

 _All right, an accident,_ Marian thought. _I can remember that._

"Nerves?" Guy asked, as if he had no idea what a girl might be anxious about, or rather as if he thought it was more than what might normally make a girl anxious.

"All girls get that way..." her father said. "I remember my Kate's father telling me how she spent the day before walking the length of the village. It's... normal."

"Oh," she heard Guy say and then sigh. "We will need to speak of rescheduling the wedding... I know that the conditions will not be what they should be, but the Sheriff's suspicions are not going to go away, especially if you... Never mind. It can wait. I can see you want to go... fetch an apothecary, or perhaps Mathilda; she's a better healer. If you permit me, I will sit with Marian until you return."

"You will look after her."

"As promised. I think I've already proven that today..." Guy's voice was hoarse. "I would not have anything happen to her, if I can prevent it."

And yet he was the reason she lay there, Marian thought unhappily. No, that wasn't fair. He didn't know it was her, and she had been the one who'd been fool enough to try robbing him to prove something. Even now she wondered what that was.

"Very well. I will hold you to that," her father said. "I will return as soon as possible."

"And I will be too distracted to wonder how long it takes to run your errand," Guy said.

Marian could hear the men moving, then felt her father kiss her forehead, before whispering in her ear, "Be well, my child." Then his footsteps moved away.

Next she heard the scraping of a chair being moved across the floor. Then she felt the lightest of touches on her forehead and someone took her hand and kissed it. Her skin tingled at the contact. Gingerly, she opened her eyes to see a pair of blue eyes close to her.

"Marian," Guy said. "You're awake."

"Sir Guy," she whispered, trying to keep focused. "Why are you here? Did my father summon you?"

"No." Guy's voice was somewhat hesitant. "He said he intended to, but I came here for another reason; it was about the wedding. Not that it's important now with your accident, but it's something I need to tell you before I can ask you about..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Marian said, trying to hide the relief that it appeared he wasn't going to insist on marrying her in her sickbed.

"No," he said softly, reaching one hand to lightly caress her cheek. She had neither the energy nor inclination to move away at that moment; besides, it was somewhat soothing. "You are not to blame. Perhaps it was fate intervening to prevent..." He stopped. "Marian, there something I must tell you..."

"Then tell me," she said, closing her eyes. "Just do not be surprised if I don't remember it tomorrow."

"I'll take my chances," he said. "I would not have you think me a liar among my other vices." He leaned closer and took a deep breath before saying, "The king is not returning. It's all a scheme of the Sheriff to flush out those who might be disloyal to him. He lied to me as well as everyone else. He only told me the truth today."

Marian opened her eyes to look at him in surprise. "So you didn't lie to me," she said, flashing back to her dream of running from him for doing just that.

"No," he replied. "I admit I am eager to marry you and have hopes that we not postpone the wedding indefinitely, but I would not have done this on purpose."

"My father?" Marian asked only then realizing the danger he would be in, not knowing the Sheriff's true plan.

"I have told him," Guy said. "I wanted to tell you first, but of course, that was impossible, and as I promised to protect you both, I thought it best to inform him. I have no idea what he is doing at this moment, and I don't want to know. I only hope he is discreet about it. It would be dangerous if the Sheriff believed I betrayed him."

Marian hoped that her father could find Robin or his men. An intervention by Robin wouldn't implicate her father, she believed. But she was struck by Guy's (when had she started thinking of him that way?) willingness to tell her the truth and risk the Sheriff's displeasure. It was more than she'd expected of him. And he touched her so gently. Could he truly care about her as more than a possession or a way to triumph over Robin?

"Thank you for being here," she said finally, squeezing his hand as she felt herself tiring again, as well as knowing that she was being truthful in preferring him by her bedside rather than out helping the Sheriff. Still she was startled by the genuine smile her words elicited from him, and even more startled by how handsome that smile made him.

"Rest, Marian," Guy said. "We can wait to discuss what must be done in the future."

The future. She didn't want to think about that. Not now. She was too tired and there were too many things to worry about. As she drifted asleep she thought she could feel a feather light kiss on her cheek.

~o~O~o~

Guy sat and watched Marian as she slept. What had really happened to her? She was pale, from blood loss, if he wasn't mistaken. He wondered what could have "accidentally" gashed her in a fall. He still suspected Hood had something to do with this. He knew that the outlaw had feelings for Marian. Could this have been an act of revenge because she had chosen to marry him? Or... Guy was struck with another thought more disturbing. Was this because he'd stabbed the Nightwatchman? A life for a life?

It would have seemed incredible, considering Hood's previous refusal to kill. But this morning something had changed. Hood had been a madman, practically a berserker, him and his men. What had changed him? Had the Nightwatchman been so important to Hood? To Hood's men? Guy's thoughts skittered a bit as he looked at Marian, remembering her recent display of agility. Before suspicion could take hold, he shifted his focus. Or it could be an encounter with Marian had driven Hood over the edge. That was a slightly more palatable thought, dark though it was. However, a mad Hood was a danger, especially as his men followed him so blindly.

Guy moved his chair back against the wall next to the bed so that he could keep an eye on the door and window. He had no desire for an arrow or dagger in the back, and he had no intention of leaving Marian unprotected. He was fortunate that the Sheriff didn't expect his presence in Nottingham. Guy supposed he should be grateful that the Sheriff had been deriving so much pleasure in the little game he'd been playing with him.

He should have known when Vaisey told him that the king was returning that it was not true, but then Vaisey knew that the idea of being able to marry Marian would be enough to keep him from questioning his good fortune. And of course, it was typical that the Sheriff would tell him the truth a day before the wedding. He'd want to see him twist with the dilemma of either telling Marian or going through with it only for her to find out he knew afterwards. Guy knew that the Sheriff didn't approve of Marian, and he knew, they both knew, that Marian would despise him for marrying her under false pretenses. Guy would have a poisoned marriage, and the Sheriff would take delight in his misery.

Despite appearances to the contrary, Guy was not a complete fool when it came to Marian; he knew his entire courtship of her had been clumsy and awkward, and that he'd offended her far more than he'd pleased her. He had no experience in trying to woo a lady of quality as his wife. He'd been too long a soldier, too blunt in his dealings with people to be any kind of courtier. Try as he might, the only thing that he'd ever given Marian that he knew she approved of was a horse. He treasured the light in her eyes when she saw it. But even now, he knew she was reluctant to marry; he'd been convinced that even her promise or her concern for her father would not be enough to get her to the altar. 

Yet he also knew that he hadn't lied when he said she was stirred by him. He had enough experience to recognize the flickers of attraction. It might be only an ember, but he was sure that given time... If once they were married... he had faith he could find a way to be the man she deserved, one she could love. But what he really needed was her to have the faith to give him the chance.


	2. Chapter 2: Ultimatum Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To reiterate: opinions expressed by characters are not necessarily those of the author, especially since the Sheriff appears here, and frankly his character gives me the creeps.
> 
> Also perhaps a little bit from "Sister Hood" may have slipped in here as well.

"An accident?" the Sheriff said incredulously. "I had hoped she'd actually contracted leprosy."

Through long practice, Guy kept his tone even, "No, my lord, it was simply an unfortunate accident."

"An accident which has coincidentally managed to delay the wedding? Really, Gisborne. When are you going to learn?"

"My lord, she almost died," Guy protested.

"Well, they do call it a fate worse than death, don't they?" Vaisey said. "I have no idea why." The Sheriff stood up. "I gave you exactly what you needed, and are you married? No."

"She's not able to leave her bed," Guy said.

"Well, what better place for a bride to be stuck?" He circled around his desk to stand uncomfortably close to Guy. "Now, I have no intention of watching you pine pathetically indefinitely while she leads you by the nose. That's not _her_ place."

Guy stubbornly refused to say anything.

"I intend to salvage something after that debacle Saturday," the Sheriff said. "And by-the-by I noticed your intended's dear old dad didn't show up. Being all fatherly concern, was he?"

"Naturally, my lord," Guy said, uneasily, knowing full well that Vaisey suspected he'd told Edward about the false king. 

"Good. Good," Vaisey said. "Well, then he can show a little more fatherly concern and set a new date for your nuptials. Say...two months." He stepped away from Guy before turning back suddenly. "A joke. Two weeks."

"Two weeks, my lord?" Guy asked. He had already mentioned the possibility to Marian's father about it being better if they were to reschedule the wedding for some time sooner than a genuine return of King Richard, but he had been thinking in terms of months, time enough for Marian to heal and for him to better show her his true feelings. But two weeks hardly seemed enough to overcome his previous missteps with her.

"Yes," Vaisey said. "After all she was supposedly willing enough to marry you on Saturday."

"Based on a lie, my lord."

Vaisey shrugged. "All the better then that this will be based on the truth that I'm tired of having you trailing after a fickle female, and if she refuses... well, I expect you to come to your senses and act accordingly."

Guy swallowed nervously. He knew exactly what Vaisey meant, and it wasn't something he wanted to particularly say to Marian. Much as he would like to pretend she'd react otherwise, he wasn't looking forward to seeing her reluctance. However, he did have an ally in Sir Edward, who'd expressed great gratitude when he'd warned him about the Sheriff's plot— so much in fact that he'd wondered what kind of a mess Sir Edward had been planning to get himself into when he thought the king was returning. That was something that he had no intention of prying into. Better to be able to plead ignorance. In any event, Guy knew that Sir Edward now had confidence in Guy's intentions to protect the pair of them, and even he would know that his daughter would be safer as his wife rather than his betrothed. She'd have the protection of a husband in case anything happened to him. And Guy hoped that with Edward's encouragement, Marian would accept that this was necessary; if nothing else he felt he could count on her affection for her father. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the Sheriff's voice.

"Oh, for God's sake, Gisborne, if you're going to look all maudlin, go to your leper's side, where it might do you some good." The Sheriff returned to his desk. "I don't want to see you until the wedding, so go set the date. I'll even get you some knives for the kitchen. You can use them to settle arguments."

"Very good, my lord," Guy replied levelly before turning to make his escape.

~o~O~o~

Marian leaned against the pillows of her bed and tried to get comfortable as she sipped at the heavy broth. She hated how weak she felt. At least she could sit up now. That was an improvement. And she was alone for the moment, a blessed relief. Since Robin and his gang returned her home, she'd been cosseted and hovered over, if not by her father then Guy or her old nurse Edith. Mathilda's no nonsense approach had been preferable to being treated as if she were made of glass, but she'd done her bit, seen that the stitches were well done without asking who'd done them or how it happened, told Edith how to care for her, and then been on her way, all without asking for the details of what happened or who stitched her up in the first place. But then she'd realized that her father probably knew the story and had told her before she'd come, and Guy had been waiting outside the door, listening for any news.

Guy. The thought made her sigh. He was such a confusing man. One minute the Sheriff's dog, the next warning her father about the false king. He could be hard and cruel and then so gentle and kind, watching over her through the night, only leaving when Edith insisted on checking her over before returning to his chair. Even though she was unconscious for most of that time, she had been aware of his presence every time she woke and had confused memories of hearing him promising to do anything if only she'd be well.

If only she could believe that the kind, compassionate Guy, the one that seemed to thrive on any mark of affection no matter how small, would be the one who'd be her husband. However, all her fears were wound about the idea that it was the Sheriff's man that would take possession of her. The fear of what a husband might turn into far more than any feeling of betrayal or loss when Robin broke their betrothal to go fight for King Richard was what had kept her fighting the idea of marriage to any man, much less the sadistic Sheriff's right hand man. And yet... Marian's thoughts kept spinning, hoping for a better man, fearing what would happen if Guy discovered that she was the Nightwatchman. Would he turn her over to the Sheriff or protect her? Would he be cruel or kind? Was he truly a traitor?

"You seem lost in thought."

Marian's head snapped around to see Robin standing casually by her window, a smug expression on his face. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Robin always made things more rather than less confusing for her. He was always so sure he was right. He'd forget that it wasn't always possible to abandon everything one knew to run off to the woods, and even there she knew she wouldn't be free. She admired Robin's desire to fight the Sheriff; it was his tendency to posture and show-off that drove her mad.

"Taking advantage of your watchdog's absence to see how you're doing," he said, looking around the room. "Where is Gisborne by the way? It looked like he was glued to your side last night— and the night before. Very devoted for the man who almost killed you."

"What did you expect, Robin? He doesn't know it was him, and he is my betrothed. Of course, he would be concerned," Marian said, not wanting to get into the fact that she found Guy's consideration, if not endearing, at least heartening. "As for where he is, the Sheriff summoned him this morning, and he plans to return as soon as their business is complete, so it would be best if you left. As you can see, I'm improving rapidly, so there's no need to worry." She took another sip of her broth, trying to quell her disturbed thoughts.

"But I do, Marian," Robin said. "The only good thing about this is that it means you don't have to marry Gisborne any more."

"What would make you think that?" Marian asked. After Guy had left this morning, her father had sat down with her and mentioned that it might be in their best interests to consider a new wedding date within the next half year, and she'd with rather less reluctance than she'd expected had agreed. "Our betrothal is still on."

"Well, then you've gotten plenty of time to get out of it," Robin said. "After all, it was predicated on King Richard's return, wasn't it? And the King hasn't returned, has he?"

"It's more complicated than that, Robin, and you know it," Marian said.

"You sound like you want to marry the man," Robin said. "He is a _traitor_."

"You've no proof," Marian said. She knew this was weak, that Guy was almost an extension of the Sheriff, but she had to find some traces of hope where she could.

"I _had_ proof in the treacherous physician Pitts. He would eventually have cracked, but your _betrothed_ ," the word dripped with contempt, "killed him."

"If he was a traitor as well, what makes you think he wasn't lying to you?" Marian asked. Her entire life seemed surrounded by conspiracies, and everything revolved around the return of the King. Would the king ever return? 

"Marian, why do you keep defending Gisborne?"

"Because I believe you're wrong about him," Marian said. Perhaps not in the large sense, but there was something in him that drew her, a feeling that there was something more to him, if only she could find it. Or perhaps that in a world run by men such as the Sheriff, Guy was a more trustworthy devil.

"Oh, that's right: 'he has qualities,'" Robin said mockingly.

"Yes, he does. He could have kept quiet about the Sheriff's plan, and my father and his friends would have walked into the Sheriff's trap. As it was, they were all saved." Marian held onto that idea with both hands. That was a change. He hadn't done that before. 

"By me and my friends."

"You wouldn't have known what was going on if it hadn't been for Guy." Her father _had_ gone to Robin before warning his friends, and they'd been on hand to stop the farce the Sheriff planned before it got far enough that anyone was killed. Her father had heard about it second hand Saturday evening and told her the details this morning after Guy had left for the castle.

"Oh, he's Guy again, is he?"

"Does that really matter to you?" Marian asked.

"Yes, because he's a traitor, and I lo... care about you, Marian."

Marian sighed. "I don't want to argue."

"Nor do I, if you'd only be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable. It's only when you start provoking me that I forget to be reasonable and act foolishly," Marian said. "Let's face it, Robin. You tend to bring out the worst in me." How often since he'd been back had she'd acted against her own good sense?

"I'd say that you bring out the best in me," he said with that smile that both charmed and annoyed her.

"And I'd say you're trying to be winsome and failing," Marian replied, determined to keep the distance between them.

Before Robin could reply, they both turned at the sound of a horse coming towards the house. Robin went to look out the window.

"Oh, it's your precious man in black," Robin said contemptuously.

"Then you'd better go," Marian said. "He already thinks you had something to do with my accident. I don't want any fighting." _At least, not until I can join in_.

"Of course, he'd want to blame me," Robin said, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll go, but try getting some truth from Gisborne before you talk yourself into his bed." With that parting shot, he slipped out the window.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions Asked

Marian stared at the window with exasperation. How could she admire Robin and want to slap him at the same time? Of course, it could have something to do with the fact that he broke their betrothal and then came swanning back five years later, acting like he'd been expecting her to still be waiting for him. And she hated the fact that in some measure he'd been right. But she'd also been right. Robin really did bring out her less sensible side. If she hadn't listened to him about that necklace... if she hadn't felt like she'd had to take on the challenge of robbing Guy... If she still didn't let her feelings for him confuse her...

Honestly around Robin she felt more like the twelve year old who ran after the boys trying to prove she was just as good as them. And it didn't help that she knew it was Robin's snide remarks and eavesdropping that made it so much harder for her to reconcile herself to the match with Guy, a man who had at least demonstrated a single-minded purpose when it came to courting her, badly as he did it. Oddly, for some reason at the moment, Guy's awkward attempts at courtship seemed almost endearing compared to Robin's winks and practiced lines.

She heard Guy's distinctive tread on the stairs, then his knock on her door.

"Come in," she called.

He entered the room hesitantly, holding in his hands a bunch of dried lavender. "I was told that this would help you sleep better or keep out bad air or both. I left more downstairs with Edith, but I thought you might find this pleasant now." He was standing next to her bed then.

"Thank you," Marian said, as she took the flowers from his hands, briefly inhaling the fragrance before placing them on her other side on the bed. "I'm sure they will help." He managed a small but genuine smile at her words. "Please sit down."

He pulled the chair close again. "I was surprised to hear that you were alone." He looked at the nearly empty cup in her hand. "I hope your appetite is improving."

"A bit," she replied, draining the last of the broth, before placing it on the table next the bed. "What did the Sheriff want with you?" Then realizing he might consider this prying, added, "If it's not too much a secret."

Guy sighed and looked down. "Nothing about it is a secret," he said, bringing himself to look back at her again. "In fact, one part is very important for you and your father to hear. Do you have an idea when he will return?"

"Unfortunately, no, but pray, don't wait until then if it so important."

"Very well," Guy said. He reached out for her hand and then apparently thinking better of the gesture drew back. "First, the Sheriff was very displeased about Hood upsetting his plans before he could get past the beginning stages. I do not know how Hood discovered it; if your father..."

"Robin Hood served the King directly; is it so surprising that he'd try to intercept him early or recognize an imposter when he saw one?" Marian interrupted, not wanting to let Guy continue.

Guy inclined his head slightly, and Marian knew he wanted to believe that explanation. "Nevertheless, the Sheriff was in a rather bad humor, and he implied rather strongly that Sir Edward's absence was due more to my informing him of the trap than your ill health."

"Oh," Marian said.

"In light of his suspicions about your swaying me from my duty, he's insisting that since you had agreed to marry me on Saturday, that the wedding should be rescheduled no later than two weeks from now, otherwise..." Guy's voice trailed off. He could not look at her.

"Otherwise, what?" Marian asked in a not too steady tone.

"He will consider you as an active threat and one that he will want dealt with," Guy said. "Do not ask me how. He has not said. I'm not sure if he's decided. However, I'm hoping that it won't come to this." He risked looking up at her. "I won't lie to you and say that the thought of marrying you so soon doesn't please me greatly. However, I had hoped for more time, for you to heal, to become more reconciled to the notion of being my wife. But the Sheriff won't allow us this time."

Marian looked at him. She shouldn't be surprised, and she wasn't really. She'd already known that she wouldn't be able to return to the notion of waiting until the king's return, but she too had hoped for a longer reprieve. However, she also knew that Vaisey never liked her influence on Guy little though it was. Just the thought of her swaying Guy's loyalty even a little seemed to spark him to force Guy to do something she would despise. Like lying to her about the king's return, even in ignorance. However, this time Guy _had_ sided with her, _had_ turned a blind eye to what her father may have done. It was a true victory, and would she not be a fool if she fought against something she'd already resigned herself to? Nevertheless, she had to ask some questions, try to decipher what kind of man Guy truly was. 

She glanced aside and was annoyed to catch a glimpse of Robin at her window. Would he not go? She had no desire to try to have a critical discussion with Guy with Robin waiting to judge and pounce on anything not to his liking. No, this would _not_ do. 

"I understand, but there are matters we must discuss...." She raised a hand to her head as if it pained her. "Oh, could you close the shutters? The light is rather bright now." She watched as Robin's head vanished at her words. 

"Of course, I should have thought," Guy said, as he immediately stood and crossed to the window to do as she asked. 

Marian sucked in a breath as he looked out the window before closing the shutter but relaxed as he made no sign of seeing anything out of the ordinary. That was a relief as she simply wanted Robin to leave, not cause a scene that would endanger them all.

Guy crossed back. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Do you need something to drink? More broth?"

"No," Marian said, trying not to soften too much at his consideration. "No, I'd rather we start our talk. There are questions I have for you."

Guy seemed to be bracing himself for a blow. "Very well. Ask."

"Did you try and kill the King in the Holy Land?"

"Pardon?" Whatever he had been expecting, that question apparently wasn't it.

Marian just pressed on. "Is it true? That last year you were not in quarantine with a fever but that you traveled to the Holy Land, you and others dressed as Saracens, and tried to kill the King?"

"Did Robin Hood tell you this?"

"Does it matter who told me?" Marian asked.

Guy sat for a moment. "It might," he finally said. "The circumstances would matter.... The danger your informant would pose to you would matter. The reasons..."

"Guy, please, will you answer my question?"

His expression suddenly masked, Guy leaned forward, "First, can you answer me a question? What does the idea of the king's return mean to you? For me it meant that you would marry me. What would you expect to change if the king returned?"

"Do you truly want me to tell you?" Marian asked, taken aback by his question. It should be obvious, shouldn't it?

"Yes," he said. "Don't be afraid of my taking offense." He paused, then with a greater confidence and more than a little bitterness said, "Or perhaps I can guess and save you the trouble. You believe like Robin Hood and his outlaws that King Richard will set foot on these shores and take one look at the state of affairs here and suddenly all injustice will cease, all the evil men who've exploited his absence will be removed or fall on their swords in shame, and peace will be declared. Or if you aren't so blinded by the notion of the king being next to God in solving all ills, you might simply believe that the king's return would result in the removal of the current Sheriff from power and either the restoration of your father to that position or the appointment of someone like Hood, who I will admit has reasons to believe that the King might reward him for his service."

"Obviously, you don't believe in either scenario," Marian replied. "But is he not the King? Should he not have our loyalty?"

"Is the Sheriff not the Sheriff?" Guy replied. "Legitimately appointed by Prince John who was given the rights to Nottingham by the aforesaid king? Yet you certainly disagree with and fight his decrees." He reached his hand out to touch the ends of her hair, still growing out from her public shaming.

"That's not the same thing at all," Marian protested, yet a part of her began to realize that she'd never given any real thought to what kind of man King Richard was, other than he started reign by going to fight in the Holy Land and Robin had felt compelled to follow him and her father's professions of duty and loyalty to the king— whoever he may be, she realized, and whatever he might do. Would things really change if— when— Richard returned? She'd heard Richard's return lauded so often, that she hadn't thought, hadn't questioned if it would make a difference.

Guy looked her in the eye. "Is it because Hood left you to serve the king that you feel you must think well of him? Because the only way you can justify Hood's breaking his betrothal to you is to tell yourself that he went to fight for a noble cause and a noble king?"

Marian knew he was deliberately distracting her from her original question, an answer in and of itself, and decided to push back. "I don't see the point of this. What I would like to know is how a man who can say with all seriousness that betrayal is the worst crime a man can commit could justify trying to kill his king? Or does treason somehow not count as betrayal?" _I have to know if I will be able to count on your loyalty or if I must expect betrayal too._

She wasn't sure what she expected from him, but his barely suppressed contempt wasn't it. "It depends. I have sworn no oaths to Richard as I have to others," Guy said, his voice soft yet determined. "And I have to wonder how you defend a king who rebelled against his own father, not just once but multiple times. Was that not betrayal? Treason greater than I am accused of? Or does it no longer count because he is king _now_?"

"That's..." Marian was at a loss for words, but at last she felt she was beginning to understand a part of the mystery of Guy of Gisborne.

Guy looked at her with deadly seriousness. "I will tell you that I once tried to kill Richard or at the very least prevent his escape from the city of Saintes, back during the Great Revolt. I was still a squire to my then master, who was a mercenary in the service of Henry II, the then king. And I was part of an army meant to subdue him. If Richard had fallen then, he would have died a rebel, and I would have been doing my duty." Guy shrugged. "Wars and assassinations are the lifeblood of kingdoms. Do you truly believe that Richard cares more for England than for war? Many of the taxes you fight are not levied at the Sheriff's will but the king's, in order to fund his Crusades. He is also a man known for his ruthlessness in battle; do you really think he cares what barbarity his lords practice as long as he gets what he needs?"

"Do you think that Prince John would be a better king?" Marian asked. "Is that your justification for trying to kill the king that the Sheriff pays lip service to in public and despises in private?"

Guy shrugged. "I would say no such thing. In some respects I believe that princes and kings are all much the same: men of power trying to gain more as well as hold on to what they have. Or men who love war looking for an excuse to keep fighting..."

"That's a bleak view," Marian said, though knowing who he served how could he not have one. And Marian realized here was the more critical question than what Guy may or may not have done in the Holy Land. Could he free himself from Vaisey? Could she trust him to fight for her in the face of Vaisey's distrust? She knew it was dangerous to push this, but without some assurances, how could she go through with the marriage? "What of honor, integrity? I have seen signs of both in you. Of ideals you seem to deny. I have seen your regret, hide it though you might. I've seen the wounds the Sheriff has inflicted on you for his own purposes. The humiliations he's delighted in heaping on you. He killed a man you called friend to tie you closer to him, to make you more like him. Even here he didn't trust you with the truth about his plans because he was playing a game with you. Why do you serve such a man?"

There was a long moment of silence as Guy's gaze dropped to his hands, ungloved in his lap. She wondered why he always had worn them before now. For the past few days he hadn't worn them in her presence. It seemed somehow significant, though she was not certain of what.

"I had nobody," Guy said. "I lost everything and he offered me position and standing. I have gained much in his service, and I owe him loyalty."

"But what about me? What will you owe me?"

His expression softened as he looked up at her. "Marian, I know I express myself poorly, but have you not realized the strength of my feelings for you... my... passion.... I've never felt this way before; it's overwhelming. For you I would do anything and risk everything."

He reached up to caress her cheek and then leaned forward to kiss her lips, and for the first time, she let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are basically two Richard Lion-Hearts. There is the Good King Richard of legend who often in Robin Hood stories sweeps in at the end and makes sure peace and justice come to England. Then there is the Not-So-Good King Richard of history, who spent maybe six months of his entire reign in England and was more interested in fighting wars than ruling a country and whose actions in the Holy Land weren't exactly peace-loving or chivalrous. Obviously for my purposes, the historical Richard was more useful to me here, so that's the one I used.
> 
> I will also say that I mostly used Wikipedia level knowledge for the events here, but even at that I think I might have used more than the show did at times. (Never will I forget the casino in season 2). So I found it interesting that Nottingham was one of the places that Richard ceded to John in one of their deals before he left for the Holy Land, as well as the rebellions against his father Henry II even if the first was in concert with his other brothers.
> 
> Also, in the original episode, Marian tells Robin that she challenged Guy, but that was the lamest challenge I've ever heard, especially since Guy successfully sidestepped answering her question. ("Did you?" - "Rumors." - "Oh, all right.") Much as Robin annoys me, I definitely side with him in his incredulity when she tells him that. It does seem more like Marian's trying to find reasons to continue going through with the wedding than finding the truth, which is all well and good for my purposes.
> 
> So here, I have taken the original conversation from "A Clue: No" and actually tried to make it more of a challenge. I must admit that I'm not sure whether or not Guy would have taken some sort of oath to King Richard, but considering the violence of the times and the fact that he's in service to Vaisey, I'm going with his having pledged loyalty to his immediate lord rather than the king, but he does serve a traitorous lord, so yeah, guilty, but I don't think he really cares about that; he definitely seems more of a hair-splitter. 
> 
> I'm not saying he's right; I'm just trying to delve into how he might justify it to himself. It's kind of what the Leverage creators call the evil speech of evil; after all, villains don't really think of themselves that way, though Guy actually does realize he's committed crimes and sins and has regrets. And with Marian, I think at this point what is becoming important to her is not Guy's past actions but his future ones. And I also know that at least one part of her conversation implies that they actually talked a bit more about what happened to Lambert in "A Thing or Two about Loyalty".
> 
> Also looking at timelines of events it seems that Guy would have been around 17 at the time of the Great Revolt, so still of an age to be a squire, but close to full knighthood. If this contradicts the timeline of "Bad Blood", I'm sorry, but that backstory came out of the blue with absolutely no previous hints of Guy having grown up in the area or any kind of earlier rivalry between Guy and Robin. And knowing both their characters, there's no way that they wouldn't have mentioned their mutual past while tossing insults at each other. It may seem odd that I dismiss it considering it gives me more fuel to dislike Robin, but I get annoyed when a backstory suddenly appears out of thin air which seems to contradict previous events.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions Made

Marian had always thought that being kissed by Guy would be an unpleasant experience, cold or intimidating or even just as awkward as the rest of his courtship, yet this was the opposite, warm and pleasant, even with the tinge of desperation behind it as he seemed to want to prove his devotion through his kiss.

She brought up her own hand to thread her fingers through his hair, even though a part of her protested at her returning the kiss of a man who was justifying attempted assassination and treason. But hadn't she already agreed to marry him, suspecting all this? She'd told herself to be practical, that she was doing this to save her father and herself, to be able to fight for England longer. So was it bad that she was pleased that her future husband didn't repulse her with his kisses?

So distracted was she that she managed to forget her injuries until she tried leaning farther into his kiss and ended up hissing in pain. Guy pulled back immediately, looking contrite.

"Forgive me, Marian," he said. "I forgot myself."

Carefully, readjusting her position, Marian reached out to take the hand resting on the bed beside her. With a smile, she said, "Actually, I think it's I who forgot. You distracted me.... There's no need to apologize."

Guy flashed a truly beautiful smile, and Marian felt herself warm under his gaze. "Good, because in all honesty I don't regret kissing you. I have wanted to for so long." He lifted the hand that held his, turning it so he could kiss her palm. Then looked at her most seriously. "Marian, I know your feelings are not the same, but if you will marry me, I promise my loyalty will be to you above all; I will care for you and protect you, even from my own worst nature if need be. I have not been a good man, but for you I will try to become a better one than I have been."

Marian stared into Guy's eyes. In some ways, she found it incredible and yet she believed in his sincerity. For a long time, she'd been struggling with the Sheriff over Guy's behavior, usually losing out to the Sheriff's greater cunning and cruelty. She'd felt her first victory to be a pyrrhic one, as she'd felt Guy was more taking advantage of a situation for his own gain by forcing her into their engagement as proof of loyalty. However, now, she felt she had truly gained something. Guy had revealed that there was a false King Richard even though he knew it would give her an excuse to postpone the engagement. That the Sheriff was forcing their hands did not in any way negate the fact that Guy had put her before the Sheriff. 

Guy was still no innocent lamb, but then neither was she, was she? An innocent man had died because she'd given away information, and much as Guy had not said outright that he had tried to kill the king, neither would she confess that she rather than his sergeant had been the one who told Robin about the silver shipment that turned out to be a trap. However, the thought of the Nightwatchman loomed in her head. What would he think if he knew? Would he consider that enough of a betrayal to negate his word? She didn't know, and she decided it would be better to give the notion some thought rather than acting rashly. After all, it was rashness that got her into the most trouble.

Guy was looking at her expectantly, a mixture of hope and fear in his eyes. Marian smiled reassuringly and said, "Regardless of the reason for the hurry, I am willing to marry you on the Saturday after next." After all, it wasn't as if she had any real choice, but she appreciated Guy's giving her the illusion of one.

"Thank you, Marian. You won't regret it; I promise you."

"And I will hold you to those promises, and I promise to be the best wife that I can be for you," Marian said, knowing in _that_ she did not lie. She fully intended to hold him to being his better self, and she resolved to put away the regrets that haunted her. She needed to be strong, both true to herself and her word. Now if only she could ease the knot of fear within her.

They both seemed to have nothing more to say and as Guy held her hand, sat in what might almost pass for companionable silence until they heard the front door open and Marian's father's voice below.

"I should speak with your father about the new wedding date," Guy said, reluctantly.

"Yes, but bring him up here, so I can reassure him when you get too blunt," Marian said in a teasing tone, strangely unconcerned with his taking it the wrong way.

With a straight face, Guy replied, "That will probably be for the best, my lady." He leaned over and kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

Marian tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. She felt drained. Her future was being set, and though she was afraid, she also had hope.

~o~O~o~

That night Marian dreamed of her mother. She was sitting on the old stone wall where they'd often sat and talked after Marian's combat lessons. She, even more than her father, had encouraged Marian in learning how to fight. She'd always said that a lady needed to be able to defend herself and her people and told her stories of her own mother who had defended the keep from invaders while her husband was fighting in the service of the then king.

Marian sat down next to her mother and looked across the field, curiously not surprised to see her eleven-year-old self trying to kick a fifteen-year-old Robin in the shins after he teased her about her archery skills, simply because he was a natural at it, and he said it didn't matter if she learned anyway because he'd always protect her.

"I never thought he was the right one for you," her mother said, watching as the younger Marian stormed off in a temper.

"Why not?" Marian asked.

"Too cocky, too sure of himself to every really trust you with the important things," she said. Then with a sideways glance, "And too much of a flirt to want to settle down." She sighed. "I know your father favored the match. I wish I'd still been there when Robin decided to abandon his people to fight in a foreign land. I wish I could have been there to comfort you when he broke the betrothal and left."

"I wish you had too," Marian said. "He thought it was important."

"He was the only son and left his lands undefended. He was too much a boy looking for a grand adventure."

"Now he's an outlaw in the forest."

"A boy with scars, playing the hero."

"You not being fair, Mother," Marian said.

Her mother put an arm around her. "I'm your mother. I don't have to be fair to him."

"Why is it hard to let go?" Marian asked.

"Robin's safe and familiar," her mother said. "Even his flirtations you're used to, even if they're part of what holds you back. And you're facing marriage with a dangerous man that you don't understand and aren't sure you can trust. It's easier to cling to the past than face an uncertain future."

Marian saw her mother staring out and now saw Guy leaning against a tree, staring back. "Oh, mother, how am I to do this? I want to trust Guy's promises, but I've seen his cruelty. I've seen the influence the Sheriff has over him. I'm marrying him for a security that I'm not sure can last." Unbidden tears came to her eyes.

Her mother held her tighter. "My child, I wish I had the perfect answer for you. I wish that I could make it so that one of them could give you the perfect life and love you deserve. Or even that you could be free to stand alone. But the world isn't so fair. However... do you remember what I told you when you were twelve?"

"I think so. You told me that men may rule the world, but a clever woman can conquer the rules. I never really understood. For a time I thought you meant I should become a nun. But then they have so many rules."

"There is freedom in being underestimated, Marian. And sometimes if you find out what someone truly needs, you can truly bind them to you, in friendship or loyalty or love. I think Sir Guy needs someone to give him a new ambition, and I think that there's something in you that calls to him, even in the face of his master's disapproval. It can't be simply land. Knighton is small in comparison to Locksley. It can't be fortune, as he's always seemed more concerned with showing you _he_ can provide for _you_. Your father is in a weakened position, as well as his friends, and he sides with Richard over John. And even the notion of Sir Guy wanting to take everything that had been or could be Robin's isn't really enough to counterbalance the disadvantages to his ambitions marriage to you means. He knows full well how much the Sheriff dislikes and distrusts your possible influence."

"I had not thought about that," Marian said. "But that doesn't explain why he wants me, does it? Or what I should do. Mother, I'm marrying him in two weeks, and I'm afraid."

"That's natural," her mother said. "Marriage is a frightening thing for a woman, especially when she doesn't know her future husband well or even at all. You're better prepared than those who only meet their husband just before their wedding day. You've seen some good in him, and you can nurture that if you choose."

"But my secrets, Mother," Marian said. "What if he finds out? He was willing to hang me for betraying him. He stabbed me as the Nightwatchman. I will always be at odds with the Sheriff."

"Then be careful in your dealings with him. Understand what he fears most and find ways to reassure him without losing yourself. Let the Nightwatchman go, and find another way to help. Give him the kind of loyalty that will mean the most to him," her mother said, and then added with a sly smile. "It shouldn't be that difficult; he is a handsome devil, and don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Mother!"

"I may be your mother, but I'm not blind, and neither are you. And if he can kiss as well as he looks... well, that can only make fulfilling your duty that much more the pleasant."

"Oh," Marian said, when what she meant sank in. "But I don't love him."

"Maybe not. But that is not as important as being willing to be a true wife to him, to be faithful to his bed. Nurture any desire you feel for him. It will make things easier. You know that he fears you will leave him as well as your possible feelings for Robin. I think he could forgive you most things but not infidelity even if only in spirit, so if you find yourself needing to aid Robin and his men, do not do it through Robin. Choose another to be your go between, preferably another woman, one you can trust. No need to either tempt or endanger yourself by speaking with Robin alone. And beware the Sheriff's snares because you know he will do everything to plant doubts in your husband's mind. _He_ is your true enemy, and he will fight you every step of the way; make sure you fight back in your own way, with your own methods. I believe it will be a war worth winning."

Marian sighed. "I will do my best."

"You always do, my daughter. You are strong enough to conquer fate," her mother said. "Don't be afraid to let yourself care, and don't be afraid to protect those you love."

Marian leaned back into her mother's arms. It was comfortable and familiar. Everything around her began to slowly dissolve into a haze, becoming less and less clear. But across the way, she could still see Guy clearly in the midst of it all.

"I'll try, Mother. I'll try to not be afraid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We weren't really told much about Marian's mother other than Marian looks like her and that she chose Edward over Winchester (showing good sense there) and that she had "spirit." It makes sense to me that Marian gets more than her looks from her, and I've heard stories about women who've led the defense of their castles while their husbands were away. So I wanted her mother to be the great encourager, wanting her daughter to be able defend herself no matter what the future might hold for her. And it's a mother's prerogative to dislike young men who they believe have hurt their daughters and give practical advice about how to deal with the future.


	5. Chapter 5: Hope Grows

The next week and a half passed quite uneventfully. Marian had no further complications, and her stitches had been removed two days before. Guy found himself in the position of both feeling unaccountably optimistic and fearful that this was merely the calm before the storm. More than anything, he'd been amazed that he'd managed to get through her questioning him about his attempt to kill the King so unscathed. He felt the devil must have been whispering in his ear to get him to distract and prevaricate without actually lying or without Marian finally pressing him for an answer.

He'd never been even close to being glib in his life as then, in his need to make her understand his perspective without actually admitting to the accusation or letting her know too much about his bloodstained past. It was to his relief that she hadn't brought up the topic again, as he had nothing else he could say on the subject. The truth was that he hadn't felt guilty about his mission to kill King Richard; he had spent so many years as a landless mercenary, often in service to those opposed to or betrayed by Richard. He'd fought him too often and lost too much because of him. No, he had no reason to feel loyalty to this particular king and more than enough reasons to hate him, and he had no intention of ever telling Marian the full story of why.

However, he knew Marian had different ideas about the worth of kings, and he had no idea what to do if she did not let her curiosity rest. He did know that if it came down to it, for her, and her alone, he would defend the man he had tried to kill and had reason enough to hate, and he realized more than ever the perilous future he was embarking on as he knew that Vaisey was preparing for some kind of new alliance in the service of Prince John. He was going to have to tread carefully and make provision for whatever dangers the future might hold. He would have to figure out how and where to ensure Marian's freedom and security along with her father's, especially in the event that Vaisey decided that he'd become more trouble than he was worth to keep alive. He'd promised to protect her, and he would. It was the only way he could regain the honor he had lost— no, thrown away.

The thought of finally breaking with Vaisey was in some ways a difficult one, hate him though he did. When during a particularly nasty campaign Guy had lost everything save the armor on his back and the sword in his hand, it had been Vaisey who had seen his potential and offered him a position where he could finally achieve his long held goals of gaining enough wealth to reclaim his own lands and gather men and power enough to retain them. Guy had sworn loyalty to him, even though he knew full well that he survived only as long as he was useful; however, at the same time Vaisey had kept his promises to Guy even if the personal price seemed high. In his service, Guy learned to block out most of the shame and guilt in following the worst of Vaisey's orders. He focused on duty or ambition, not the withering of his conscience.

But then Marian changed everything, awakening a sense of remorse he thought long gone. It was no longer quite so simple to follow the Sheriff's orders when he knew he'd face her disappointment and disdain. He remembered some of his own youthful ideals, which he thought had died long before he met Vaisey. There was something about her which drew him in despite his better sense and judgment. He knew that loving her was foolish and possibly dangerous, but that no longer mattered as he found himself wanting to cleanse some of the burden of guilt from his soul.

He had begun to think that perhaps in marriage to Marian he could find absolution for his sins, but that was before he'd come to warn her and found Marian had been gravely injured. As he sat by her bed that night, he'd thought that her accident was God's punishment for his blasphemous notions. It was at that moment that he prayed that if she would only live, he would strive to be a better man, one who might one day be worthy of her. He swore she'd be his first loyalty, above any other, vaguely aware that God might see that as blasphemous as well, but it was the best he could do. Though as he thought of what might happen when next she came into conflict with the Sheriff and what he might eventually have to do to protect her, he wondered if he was trying to bargain with both God and devil at the same time. He knew full well the dangers of split loyalties, but then if he was going to burn in any event, he'd rather do it for Marian, who thankfully seemed fully reconciled to becoming his wife.

He knew not what it was, but something seemed to have shifted in her attitude towards him after the day of that talk. To be honest, he'd expected her to have withdrawn from him after being forced into a new wedding day despite her apparently ready agreement. After all, it had never seemed to fail that each bit of progress he made with her seemed reversed soon after. And yet here he was walking with her outside of Knighton Hall, and as she had for all his visits since they'd set the new date, she seemed... pleased to spend time with him. 

Also, they'd spent more time talking with one another in the last week than they had in the entire time they'd known each other up to this point. She'd told him about some of the things she'd done in her youth without mentioning Hood at all, and he'd managed to come up with a tale or two that he felt safe in telling. Even better she talked about their future as a certain thing, asking him about his plans for them and mentioning some of her own. And he was willing to do whatever would please her best, especially if he could keep her away from Nottingham castle as much as possible.

She was also becoming more... comfortable with him looking after her. While she did occasionally complain about him fussing too much about helping her downstairs or making sure her chair was as comfortable for her as possible or that she wasn't trying to do too much, there was no heat to her words, which seemed more about her dislike about being fussed over in general rather than specifically by _him_. A small distinction to be sure but still a significant one.

And now they were walking outside, at her insistence, but he didn't mind because it gave him an excuse to take her arm to support her, and she didn't protest that at all, even leaning against him when they paused in their walk.

"Are you tired?" he asked, putting his hand over her hers where she held his arm. He'd kept up the habit of taking off his gloves whenever he visited her.

"Not quite," Marian said. "I've been indoors too long, and I want to be able to walk to the church on Saturday."

"I don't want you to overdo it," Guy said, still worried that something would happen to prevent the wedding but heartened by her words.

"I won't," Marian said. "But I refuse to sit still any longer than I have to." She looked up at him and smiled. "And I have you to help me, don't I?"

God help him, he couldn't resist her smile. "Always, Marian," he said, before cautiously leaning to kiss her on the top of her head. While she had seem more receptive to his touch, he was still hesitant to press for too much. 

After a moment, Marian spoke again. "Guy, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Suddenly nervous, he said, "Ask then."

"We're being married in two days," she said, then hesitated slightly. Guy was getting more nervous, but he said nothing. "I wondered if it would be good idea... to have most of my things taken to Locksley tomorrow rather than wait until either the day of or after the wedding."

Guy felt an almost irresistible urge to laugh in his relief; instead he placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her, forgetting the concerns that held him back only minutes earlier. Marian's arms slid around him as she returned the kiss without hesitation. 

When he drew back, she laughed lightly and said, "I take it you think it a good idea then."

"A very good idea," he said. _She wants her things in our home. She isn't hoping for a last minute reprieve._ "I should perhaps have thought of this, but..." _I didn't want to risk your disapproval._

"You've had a lot on your mind," Marian said.

"We both have," Guy said. "But now I will have some of my men come tomorrow and collect whatever it is you want to go."

"Thank you," Marian said. 

There was another moment of silence, then Guy said, "Perhaps we should finish your walk now." He held out his arm again, which Marian took willingly, standing even closer than before, and they continued on in a rather companionable silence.

~o~O~o~

Marian said good-bye to Guy outside her bedroom door. He'd insisted on escorting her there saying she needed some rest, and though she protested it, she _was_ tired and not that averse to going back to bed. As she closed the door behind her, she wondered how it was that Guy could seem both sweet and officious at the exact same moment. 

She moved across the room to lay down on her bed and close her eyes, reliving her afternoon with Guy. After her dream of her mother's advice, she'd been determined to do everything she could to improve her relationship with Guy, and she found it far less of an effort than she'd expected. There was something about being able to make him smile that was becoming almost intoxicating to her, and it took so little to make him happy. A smile of her own, a touch of the hand... a kiss. She found herself looking forward to those, which bode well for their marriage bed; something that only two weeks before terrified her, but now while she could not say she was not nervous or anxious, she had greater trust in how Guy would treat her.

Two days more and she would be his wife, and she had hope that they would deal well together, even if she felt the awkwardness of their living together in Robin's former home. That was something she could not be entirely happy with though she tried to look on it as acting as a steward for it until the day they could finally rid themselves of the Sheriff and Robin would no longer be an outlaw and once again able to claim his ancestral lands. 

After all, there was always Knighton, and she felt that Guy could be content there with the right persuasion. Of course, much was predicated on justice returning to Nottingham. If only... her thoughts took a dark turn as an image of the Sheriff came to mind; she'd managed to put him out of her mind for most of the past week. The man was not going to be pleased about their marriage, despite the fact that he'd been the one to insist on it, especially since Marian intended to do everything she could to pull Guy away from his influence because she felt that without that demon whispering in his ear, he could be something so much better than he was.

"You're looking fierce. Having second thoughts?"

At the sound of Robin's voice, Marian opened her eyes in irritation. "No," she said, as she sat up and faced him. "What are you doing here?" He hadn't shown his face in the time since their last conversation, though she suspected him of watching the hall.

"Seeing if you've bothered asking Gisborne any hard questions. From the looks of things, I'd say not. You looked very... close."

"We're getting married in two days, so I'd say that was a good thing," Marian said, not wanting to get into the complications of her feelings about Guy. "And as a matter of fact, I did speak to him about the king."

"And let me guess. You asked him if he was a traitor; he said he wasn't, and you believed him." Robin's contempt was obvious.

"Yes, I did," Marian replied, only slightly bothered by her prevarication. The fact was that it was his promises for the future that she believed, rather than his nonexistent denial of what he might have done in the Holy Land. "Robin, I think you've been wrong about him."

"No. Trust me. I've been right about him."

Marian knew she could not explain what she felt about Guy's potential in any way that Robin would accept or believe, but she hoped she could at least make him think by asking a question that had been bothering her for some time. "Robin, have you never done anything or been part of anything that you found shameful or dishonorable?"

His startled look told her more than he probably realized. "What? What has this to do with Gisborne?"

"Nothing or everything," Marian replied. "Just that I believe that a man can repent and change his ways, choose the better path."

"Perhaps, but you're being a fool if you believe that Gisborne will."

"Then I'll be a fool, Robin. I am marrying him on Saturday. He has kept his promises to me, and I will keep mine to him. That doesn't mean that I won't keep fighting the Sheriff..."

"Then you'll be fighting your husband as well."

"Not if I can help it," Marian said. "But this means that this is good-bye, Robin. We can't see each other alone again. If you need my help, I'll give it, but let Djaq be the one to deliver the messages or send something through Edith. I'm not going to give my husband cause to suspect my fidelity."

"Fidelity?" Robin said, appearing genuinely astonished. "Marian, do you hear yourself? You know this marriage isn't right."

Marian sighed as she realized something that she had hidden for some time, that while she and Robin fought for the same side, that there was a chasm between them that she no longer believed she could cross. "It is for me. We've both said that everything is a choice, and my choices lead down _this_ path." She looked at him sadly. "You are a true hero, Robin. A legend that the people need. I once told you to play Vaisey's game, and that was wrong. If you'd done that it would have destroyed you. What you are now is what you need to be...."

"But what has that to do with you marrying Gisborne, Marian? You could come with me. Be part of the legend; fight as I do."

"No, I can't because what I choose now is what I need to be," Marian said. "People need the legend, but that is not the path for me. I work best in the dark and alone, and I'll be the spy in the devil's camp."

"And in his bed," Robin said bitterly.

" _He's_ not the devil I'm afraid of," Marian said. "I can't explain why I trust him, or why I am content with this. I only ask that you accept it."

Robin took a deep breath. "You're right. I don't understand, but I will no longer fight you. I only hope you have no cause to regret this choice." He turned to go and stopping just inside the window, he half-looked back over his shoulder. "Good-bye, Marian."

"Good-bye, Robin," Marian said, watching as he disappeared out the window. She was surprised at how little regret she felt at his leaving. While she admired Robin's principles, his complete self-assurance and his devotion to his cause, she was willing to compromise in a way that he never could and would probably destroy him if he did. It was odd at this moment, she felt she had far more in common with her soon-to-be husband, who knew what it was to act in ways he could not be proud of, and she wondered if perhaps she'd been lying to herself that it was just his good qualities that drew her to him.

Marian sighed. While there was a part of her heart that would always belong to Robin, she finally accepted that they were not meant to be; he needed something she couldn't give him, and she needed to be free to move forward and face the future she had chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I too am having Marian recover rather quickly, but in my defense, I'm not having her punch out trained fighters before running off and riding horses the day after she's almost (kind of actually) died of a serious wound to her abdominal region, which considering the state of medieval medicine really should have killed her from infection if nothing else, and the most energetic thing she does in this chapter is take a walk.


	6. Chapter 6: Vows Taken

"I see you've changed your look for the day, Gisborne," Vaisey said, "for all the good it will do you. Isn't your bride a little late?"

Guy looked away and wished that the Sheriff had come up with an excuse that would keep him from attending the wedding. He was already nervous enough without Vaisey deliberately trying to provoke him.

"No, my lord. She's not due quite yet," he said evenly.

"I see you've got your men around. Expecting trouble?" Vaisey asked. "I hope so. It would certainly liven up events. They're the only thing that makes your parties worthwhile, Gisborne."

"I'm sorry to hear that, my lord," Guy said flatly. "I don't actually expect any trouble. I'm merely taking precautions."

"Ah, yes, though I expect your troubles will begin if the little lady actually bothers to show up and say 'I do.'"

Guy had too much experience to let himself react, but he was relieved when at that moment he spotted the carriage bringing Marian to him. "If you will excuse me, my lord," he said.

Vaisey looked over and saw what Guy did. "So she shows up after all. Fine, go run after your leper." He turned and headed towards the chapel, saying as he went. "It's not as if she'll ever run after you."

Guy flinched as he tried to ignore the barb. If asked to name one of the things he hated most about Vaisey, he would say it was the way his poison words tended to cling to everything, and Guy couldn't help but reflect on the fact that he was marrying a woman who might soon regret the choice she'd been forced into, no matter how well they were currently getting along.

However, Guy tried not to let his fears take away from his pleasure at seeing Marian. To his relief, after Edward helped her down, Marian immediately walked toward him. She was more beautiful than he'd imagined, even with a veil on. He knew that the dress had been her mother's, but he doubted that her mother could have looked so enchanting.

Seeing her standing so solemnly in front of him made him nervous as he thought of the fact that she hadn't really said anything about what she wanted for their wedding. He'd just kept with the original idea without asking. Had that been a mistake? "I hope the decorations... the church... I hope they please you," he said, hesitantly. 

"They do," she replied.

Needing some more reassurance, he said, "I hope I please you."

It seemed a long moment before she answered, but he was cheered by the fact she smiled when she spoke. "Yes, you do," she said. "However, you should not be here."

"Where should I be then?" he asked. He knew nothing of weddings.

"You should be inside the church, waiting for my father to bring me to you," Marian said.

"Forgive me. I was unaware," he said.

"Have you never been to a wedding before?" Marian asked.

"No," he said, wishing he'd asked someone about the procedure. Thornton probably knew but he wouldn't have dared volunteered the information without Guy's asking, though he'd done well enough having to deal with the changed wedding plans.

She put a hand on his arm. "There's no harm done, so if you will wait inside for me?"

Guy felt a sense of relief and turned to go, but then stopped for a moment. "Marian, I have dreamed of this day."

She smiled at him again, though it appeared more nervous now. Bridal nerves, he hoped. "I've dreamed of this, too," she said. "Now go, so the dream can become real."

~o~O~o~

Temporarily separated, Marian watched Guy as he spoke to a couple of his men at the edge of the crowd. Even with them, he couldn't quite conceal the smile he'd worn since the end of the wedding ceremony, though she suspected that he like she was still a bit stunned that they managed to get married without any greater disturbance than Vaisey's sudden loud coughing fit after the priest asked if there was any impediment to their marriage. 

She had been afraid that Robin might have made an appearance, if not to dissuade her then to at least cause enough trouble to delay the wedding. But, no, there had been no sign of him. It seemed that he had truly accepted her choice, and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that, though relief seemed to predominate. However, she resolutely pushed away any thoughts of Robin in order to concentrate on her new husband, and the vows she'd made to him as well as those he'd made to her.

"Well played, Lady Gisborne."

Marian had to repress a shudder as she heard the Sheriff's voice in her ear; however, she refused to let him have the satisfaction of cowing her.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"You begging my pardon?" Vaisey raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you can be certain that you will."

"I very much doubt it," Marian replied.

He walked around her and tilted his head to look her over. "You know I really didn't think you'd go through with it, despite the... uh... encouragement given. I hardly thought you'd give up the position of making him beg for scraps and put him in charge of the feast." He smiled nastily. "Or had you thought about the fact that he has gone from supplicant to master in one simple ceremony."

"Believe me, my lord Sheriff," Marian said, as calmly as she could. "I am quite aware of that." _But I have faith that what he truly wants in marriage is not what_ you _think he does._

"Good, I trust you won't forget. I got quite tired of my master of arms moping, so now that he's gotten his prize, I expect to see him return to normal in the near future," Vaisey looked her up an down, his face betraying more than a slight hint of amusement, "once he's finished enjoying the fruits of victory."

"You seem to be mixing a lot of metaphors, my lord sheriff," Marian said, trying to appear easy. "However, as a quite willing wife, I do hope to make sure my husband is _never_ finished enjoying the fruits of matrimony."

"That is a surprise," he said. "I rather expected you to try to make the most of your little 'accident.' Sounds even better than all those headaches noblewomen seem fond of having."

"I really don't know why you'd think that," Marian said, looking over at Guy, who really did look very handsome. "After all, I've always admired Guy's... finer qualities, and I am terribly curious to know if marriage really is a cure for chronic frustration as you once implied."

The Sheriff smiled that annoyed smile she had grown accustomed to seeing so often. "Well, I can but hope that your new lord puts a babe in your belly quickly, so you can have more important matters to attend to than my business— or his, for that matter."

Marian had to work to hide the combination of trepidation and anger created in her by the implication of his words. She knew full well what he was meaning to convey. A child would be more vulnerable to his threats. While with child, she would be more vulnerable as well, and she knew Vaisey would not shrink from using that vulnerability to control Guy if he felt he was getting out of line. Marian had made her choice to marry Guy; she also made her choice to find a way to get them both out from under the Sheriff's control. Her eyes shifted from the Sheriff back to her husband. Guy had spoken of his hopes for children with her, and if he were to feel as protective of any child of theirs as he seemed to be of her... maybe that would be the key to get him to help her rid Nottingham of this devil in human skin. One thing Marian was sure of was that Guy would do anything to protect what was his, and right now that included Marian. She knew the game Vaisey was playing, but she felt she finally understood what she needed to do to win.

Forcing a smile to her face, Marian said, "We shall certainly see, my lord Sheriff, but for the moment I prefer to enjoy celebrating this day with my husband. If you will excuse me?"

"Would it could be forever, Lady Gisborne," the Sheriff said quietly. "Enjoy yourself while you can, my dear. It will be back to business soon enough."

Marian said nothing as she passed through the crowd to reach her husband. He smiled beautifully at her. Marian returned the smile and, making a gesture towards where the musicians were tuning up, said, "It is time for the dancing, my husband."

"Is that wise?" he asked, concern clear on his face.

"Just one? An easy one?" Marian said, appreciating his care but still determined to get her way. She knew he had a hard time refusing her when she touched him so she wrapped an arm around his and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

As she hoped, his resistance melted. "All right, just one," he said, kissing her cheek before walking towards the dancing area.

~o~O~o~

Many hours later, Guy carried a half-asleep Marian into what was now _their_ bedchamber. Outside he could still hear raucous laughter as people were still eating and drinking. He had no idea how they could still be enjoying themselves, but he no longer cared. The Sheriff had left sometime after the dancing started, Sir Edward not that long ago. And since the moment Marian had said the words that made her his wife by law, all Guy had wanted to do was be alone with her. Not being of a particularly convivial temperament most of the day had been a kind of torture. He was glad to leave it to Thornton and the rest of the servants to deal with the people, and Marian's exhaustion finally gave him the excuse he needed to disappear from the scene. It didn't particularly surprise him considering the large amount of ale that seemed to be flowing that no one had particularly noticed their departure.

Of course, now that they were alone, Guy wasn't entirely sure what he should do beyond leave her and send her maid to her. While he was eager to consummate the marriage, he wanted to wait until he was sure she was quite healed and ready; he wanted to prove that in one aspect of his life he could be considerate and patient.

He placed Marian on the bed, trying not to disturb her. However, before he left, he leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips. There was only so much nobility in him after all. However, as he started to straighten up, Marian reached up to wrap her arm around his neck.

"Where do you think you're going, husband?" she asked, almost dreamily. She was feeling pleasantly intoxicated from the wine she'd drunk earlier and her sleepiness seemed to have vanished the moment he kissed her. If there was any anxiety about the position she found herself in, it seemed very little indeed. She didn't understand it, but she wasn't about to fight it.

"I was going to fetch your maid to help you out of your dress. It's been a long day, and I'm sure you'll sleep more comfortably," Guy said, holding himself very still.

_He has beautiful eyes_ , Marian thought almost absently. _Did I not notice that before?_ "It has been a long day, but I'm sure that we're not supposed to be sleeping yet," Marian said, moving her hand through his hair. _I made my choice, and I don't want to wait as if I'm somehow too delicate a creature to become a wife._ She pulled him closer so she could whisper in his ear. "My dress isn't that complicated. Surely you could help me out."

She could feel Guy swallow convulsively, but he didn't move. After a long moment in which Marian wondered if she really knew what she was doing, he finally pulled back his head enough to look in her eyes and said, "I could, but I thought you would rather wait until you were better healed... I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Marian had to stop herself from laughing. Throughout their awkward courtship, it had always been Guy pressing for more closeness, more intimacy and she who'd been the one to deflect and avoid. Now, _she_ was the one who was trying to seduce _him_. _How much did I drink to make the world so topsy-turvy? Certainly not that much._ And she was struck by a wicked thought possibly brought on by the old wives who'd been making it a habit of telling her far too much about men from the moment her betrothal to Guy had been made public or even more likely the fact that she was in a close embrace with a very handsome man whose reluctance was starting to feel more like an insult than consideration. "I am well enough. Besides, my lord, I would not have it be said that I was unwilling—or you were... unable."

After what seemed like a long time, Guy pressed his hands against the mattress beside her, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. "It would seem that...I _am_ unable..." he lifted his eyes to meet hers and smiled warmly, "to resist you, dearest Marian."

Then he kissed her, and their journey truly began.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in medieval ceremonies that the couple would be married outside the church rather than within, and that I'm also ignoring a few other customs of the day. But my fanfiction writing philosophy on blatant anachronisms (developed while writing for New World Zorro) is that if the show doesn't care, why should I (seriously— felt gambling tables, really?), though to be honest I do try not to be ridiculously anachronistic no matter what the show does.
> 
> Also, I hated the wedding ring from the episode and loved Marian's betrothal ring, so though the ring isn't described, it's not that hideous piece, but a ring more in the style of her betrothal one. Besides Guy did actually seem to prefer simpler jewelry.
> 
> And thus ends this tale, in which Guy and Marian are married with some hope for the future, which is a lot more ambivalent than I'd like it to be, but honestly, I couldn't see Marian making it all the way to love by the day they married, but I did see her believing she could find contentment and being determined that no one could question the legitimacy of her marriage. And I will say that she only drank enough to get over her nerves but not enough to overly impair her judgment.
> 
> I do hate that I'm ending at what is essentially the beginning of their relationship as I would prefer ending at a point when they are mutually in love. But I think I accomplished my main goal in this one which was to see what would happen if Marian's injuries couldn't be so easily ignored and if Guy didn't back out of telling the truth (as I'm sure that was his original reason for visiting Knighton) and a third more implied what if Edward wasn't so bad at making excuses so that he could keep Guy downstairs long enough that Robin and the gang could escape before Guy went upstairs to see Marian.


End file.
